First Christmas
by Future Ghost
Summary: Abeke has never celebrated Christmas before so when she stays at Greenhaven Conor wants to make her First Christmas special for her.


It is almost Christmas so i decided to do a Christmas themed story for Coneke. In this they are about 16 or 17.

Well, it's Christmas again at Greenhaven and this time Rollan and Meilin are both going to Amaya for the first time to have Christmas with Rollans mom, Aidana. Now usually Conor goes to Trunswick to have Christmas but he dicited not to go this year because this was the first Christmas that Conor would be spending with Abeke. Abeke usually went to Nilo to see her family;her family never celebrated Christmas. When she got the message from her dad and sister saying that she couldn't come this year because there was a small incident that happened. She was bummed out because she had nothing to do and she didn't know that Conor had planned something really amazing for her first Christmas in her whole life.

So, since Abeke was staying at Greenhaven, Conor dicited to make her first Christmas one she would never forget. He had a huge thing planned for her, he just had one question to ask her.

What did she want for Christmas?

Sure she had never had Christmas before but there has to be something she wanted.

Conor decided to ask her today. He walked down the hallway from his office. He had become the leader of the 4 and had a job from Olvan to train some of the new green cloaks that come in even though he was only 17 Olvan wanted him to do it, so Olvan also gave him an office to work in. Conor walked down to the end of the hallway and then took a right down another hallway. Down that hallway was all of the 4 fallen rooms. Conors was in the middle, on the left of his was Abekes and on the right of Conor was Rollans then Meilin's.

Conor walked up to Abekes door and knocked on it. She didn't answer. He knocked again to get the same answer. Conor grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He looked in to see her still sleeping. Conor smiled and closed the door behind him. He then walked over to her and knelled down next to her. He then kissed her on the lips to wake her up. By the time she was awake she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?",she asked sitting up as he sat on her bed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I have a question",he said giving her a squeeze.

"What is it?",she asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want for Christmas?",he asked her.

"I never celebrated Christmas. I don't want anything",she told him.

"Come on. You have to want something and i know you never celebrated Christmas so this year you are. I have something planned for you tonight",he said.

"I don't want anything. And if you have something planned don't make it big OK",she said to him.

"You have to want something",said Conor looking at her in the eyes.

"I don't want anything. Period",she said.

Conor kissed her cheek and stood up. He then walked over to the door and opened it. Before he left he turned to look at her.

"I love you",he said.

Abeke smiled,"I love you too".

Conor then left. He went to his room to get things for what he was going to do for Abeke. He then ran outside and got everything ready for tonight.

4 Hours Latter

It had started snowing outside, the light from the torches that were outside glared on the snow. Abeke was sitting in her room with the blankets around her like a cocoon. She then heard a knock on the door. She got out of her bed and opened the door to see that no one was there but there was a note. She picked up the note and read it.

It read:

Got to the front entrance and follow the light

Abeke didn't know who the note was from but it was at her door so she guessed it was to her. She then walked down to the entrance of the castle. When she was walking down she noticed that there was no one, green cloak wise or other in the hallway.

When she got to the entrance she saw that there was no one there. She decided to check outside. It was still snowing. Abeke wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm. All she had on was a long sleeved shirt and some pants. She looked around to see candles, lit in a straight line going down the sidewalk. She followed the candles. They went all the way to the gardens. She walked into the gardens where the candles split off into two lines going down each side. She followed the candles to the middle of the gardens where a guy stood. Abeke looked closer and saw it was Conor. He was wearing his green cloak on the outside of his long coat he was wearing. He also had a hat on which Abeke didn't know why. He never wore hats. Around him were candles also. Abeke walked towards him. She then hugged him. He hugged her back tightly.

"Oh my gosh, you are freezing",he said taking off his cloak and putting it around her shoulders.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?",she asked.

"I told you i have something planned for you",he said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a blindfold.

"Why do you have a blindfold?",she asked him.

"I need to put this on you",he told her.

"Why?",Abeke asked.

"Because i want what I'm going to show you to be a surprise",Conor said putting the blindfold on her. Conor then turned her around and put one hand on her shoulder and his other one on her waist.

"Conor if you lead me far away then leave me, i will never forgive you",she told him.

"Don't worry",said Conor kissing her cheek",I would never do that".

Conor then started to lead her out of the gardens another way and took her down a sidewalk. He then lead her to an area that he had decorated and chosen for her.

"OK, we are here",said Conor taking her blindfold off.

Abeke gasped when she saw what he did. There was a tall tree in front of them and on it was red and green flares of light. On the top of the tree was a star. The colors brought the tree alive with the colors of red and green. Then around the tree, on the outside and on the trunk was white light. The white light was bright enough to send a halo over the tree. It looked beautiful.

"Oh my god, Conor did you do this",she asked her boyfriend who was staring at her smiling.

"Yeah, i did",he answered.

"It's amazing",she said hugging him. He hugged her back.

"I still have one more thing for you",said Conor letting go of her. He then reached into his other pocket and pulled out a box that was rectangular. He then gave it to her.

Abeke opened the box. She smiled brightly as she saw what was in the box. It was a nice leather necklace that had 4 beads on it. Each one was different. Conor took the necklace out and put it around her neck.

"Each bead stands for a great moment or time. Each one also has a small date on it and colors that stand for that date. The first one is 4 colors. Black and whits mix is the first, those stand for Jhi and Meilin. The second one is a orange-bronze-copper color for Essixs and Rollan. The third color is silver for me and Briggan. The last color is violet for you and Uraza. There is a small date on it and the whole bead stands for when we all became a team. The second bead stands for when we defeated Kovo. It has a mix of colors for all of the colors of the Great Beast. In the middle of the bead is the staff Kovo had. The third bead is half violet, half silver. It has a heart in the middle. The bead stands for when we became a couple. The last bead is for today. It has Christmas colors, red and green on it and the bead stands for your first Christmas",said Conor as he pointed to each of the beads,"Every year i will get you a new bead and on that bead will be,stand for, like i said, the best moment or time that year".

"Conor this is really cool. Did you make the beads?",she asked.

"Yeah, they took some time but it was worth it for you",said Conor.

"I love it",said Abeke hugging him,"I love you".

"I love you too",said Conor hugging her back.

"Now, i have two more questions",said Abeke as Conor moved his arms around her waist.

"What are they?",he asked.

"The first one is did you write that note?",she asked.

"No, i had some random green cloak do it",said Conor smiling.

"My next question is why are you wearing a hat?",she asked.

"You know how my hair used to be right above my eyes and combed to the side",said Conor.

"Yeah",she said.

"Well",he let go of her and took his hat off. Abeke looked at his hair. It was cut short. It didn't even touch his forehead anymore, it was spiked up in the front a little. Abeke thought it made him look more mature. Abeke also thought he looked really cute.

Abeke ran her hand threw his hair and messed it up.

"What do you think?",he asked.

"I like it",she answered smiling at him.

"Good, i did it by myself so i wasn't sure if i messed it up or not",he said.

"Hey Conor, what do you want for Christmas?",she asked putting her arms around his neck.

"My beautiful girlfriend",he said kissing her on the lips.

She smiled and turned around as he put his arms back around her. Abeke stared at the tree as she thought about her first Christmas. How Conor, her first boyfriend, made her first Christmas the best one she would probably ever have. Conor tightened his grip around her and whispered into her ear.

"Merry First Christmas, Love",said Conor as he kissed her cheek and then also looked at the tree.


End file.
